Ese sentimiento llamado amor
by Isei
Summary: No hay nada más que decir que no todo va a salir bien por mucho que lo desees. Os invito a leer este One-shot sobre Mugi y Ritsu.
El amor es ese sentimiento cálido y dulce que está lleno de esperanza, es esa tormenta que nos llena de inseguridades y de miedo, es ese viento que nos sosiega y nos reconforta, es eso que te hace sentir fuerte como una muralla y, a la vez, frágil como una caña de bambú, es esa emoción que te eleva pero que también te derrumba, esa sensación de belleza y de fealdad en tu misma piel, es ese que te da alas y ese que a la vez te las corta, aquel que crees posible e imposible, aquel donde ves señales y no las ves, aquel que te engaña o te dice la verdad…también es aquella horrible premonición de que todo puede salir mal, pero siempre hay algo que dice ¿y si sale bien?...el amor es el que sin tú quererlo o desearlo te atrapa, maldición y bendición, libertad y esclavitud. Resumiendo, el amor es el sentimiento contradictorio por excelencia sobre todo si no sabes sus sentimientos hacia ti…y si no sabes sus preferencias.

Pensando esto con sus manos temblorosas por el nerviosismo y por el frio Mugi estaba delante de la estación. Mugi vestía un gorro gris que tenía casi el mismo color que la bufanda que tenía, su abrigo era de un color rosa pálido con botones negros y brillantes, portaba una cartera beige que le cruzaba el pecho y unos pantalones negros vaqueros los cuales se ajustaban perfectamente a su forma. Mugi miraba una y otra vez hacia su alrededor con impaciencia y nerviosismo ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar?

-¡Yoshi! –dijo una voz muy conocida para Mugi.

Al instante notó como algo frío le tocaba las mejillas. Eran las manos de Ritsu. Mugi le devolvió el saludo sonriente y nerviosa, puesto que ese día era importante para ella. El día en el que se diría sus sentimientos hacia la morena.

-Bueno… ¿De qué me querías hablar? –preguntó la baterista mientras se sentaba.

-Yo…

Sin continuar empezó a recordar la primera vez que se conocieron y como con el pasar del tiempo se fue enamorando de ella. Primero empezó a sentir curiosidad y tras eso, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se enamoró de ella. No estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo hiciera… que no podía más…¡Debía decírselo!

-Ricchan…yo…yo…¡Te amo!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Oh? ¿He escuchado bien? –preguntó Ritsu haciendo el tonto llevándose una mano a la oreja.

-He dicho que te amo…-repitió triste al notar que no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

-¿De verdad? Pensaba que lo decías en broma… -se asustó Ritsu.

-Es totalmente en serio –respondió seria Mugi

A partir de ahí se hizo un incómodo silencio. Ritsu iba poniéndose más seria por momentos parecía que le incomodó demasiado esa declaración. Al notar esto, Mugi no dejó de mirar con nerviosismo el suelo.

-No me lo puedo creer –musitó Ritsu con asco -¿Es mentira? ¿Verdad?

-No…-susurró asustada Mugi.

-Increíble, totalmente increíble –dijo irritada Ritsu -¿¡Para eso me llamas!?

-Yo… -tembló la voz de Mugi.

-¡Dios santo que asco! –se horrorizó Ritsu.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad…perdóname –sollozó Mugi.

-¿¡Qué te perdone!? ¿Sabes lo mal que me lo estás haciendo pasar? ¿Por qué has tenido que declararte? –se quejó la baterista.

-Por qué pensé que a lo mejor ibas a corresponderme…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma contundente y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hacia Mugi:

-¿Eso lo dices por qué soy según vosotras "algo marimacho"? ¡No me fastidies!

-Por favor Ricchan… -lloró Mugi. –perdóname…

-¿Qué te perdone? –se molestó aún más Ritsu. -¡Ni hablar! ¡Nuestra amistad ha terminado!

Dicho esto se fue con marcha firme y decidida dejando a Mugi mal y triste con las rodillas en el suelo y alzando una mano en la dirección por donde se marchaba la baterista. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir ante lo que le había pasado, pero sintió como un dolor muy fuerte la desgarraba por dentro y le hacía pedazos el corazón. Sin quererlo y sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar amargamente. Hoy no sólo había perdido su amor… también una amistad.

* * *

 _Espero que este relato os haya sacado una pequeña lagrimilla ya que esa era mi intención._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
